Even Haruno's fall in love
by Haruno Anna
Summary: Just a simple little story of how Sakura meets Gaara and how I meet Kiba! Plz R&R!
1. Sakura meet love

Kat: hello again

Kat: hello again!! I hope you don't mind but Ive decided that for this story, im gonna be in it!! YAYZ!!

Sakura: yippee!! Not. So I am gonna be in it rite?!

Kat: (sigh) yes mom said I have to put you in it….its gonna be a…..GaaSaku & KibaAva fanfic!!

Sakura: 0o okay?! She does not own my world!! (Thank God!!)

Dkjfakljf;jsdfjdlsjfl;dsjfldjfkdjsfljalsdjfljaflsdjfldsjfldsjflajdflkjdlsjflsdjfldsjflajldjldsjfldsj

"_thinking"_

"**inner"**

Talking

_**Demons**_

_**Akamaru**_

Chapter 1: Don't Mess With Haruno's!!

So far today has been a _GREAT _freakin day for Sakura and Ava. Let's re-cap on some of the things that has happened.

Re-Cap for Sakura's Day:

**1: My medic- nin outfit SHRUNK and I thought it was short before!!**

**2: On my lunch break I saw Naruto…and unfortunately he saw me…you know what that means….I HAD TO EAT RAMEN!!**

**3: My patient…Sabuka No Gaara yippee for me!! NOT!!**

**4: I found out that I have to go to Suna for 3 years!! And that was the icing on the cake!!**

"Why me?! Why not Ava….she can deal with people like him better than me!!" I asked Tsunade….wait did I say I asked…I mean I SCREAMED IT AT HER!! **"Yeah why us….Ava and Akari can deal with frizzy hair better than us!!" **"Seriously!" Tsunade cocks her head to the side, "Seriously what?" I mentally kick myself. "ummm….sorry I was thinking of something!! Ha ha!!" I laugh nervously. **(by the way Akari is my inner!! Sari is Sakura's!!) **_"see what you made me do…be quiet I can do this on my own!!" _**"fine be that way….goodbye!!"** "'sigh'", "Tsunade- shisou!! Please, please just tell me why your sending me there!" I pleaded. "Sakura 'sigh' The Kazekage needs a personal medic- nin…. And I hate to say it but Ava isn't qualified for the job."

"I mean come on Sakura, she just moved to Konaha from Suna…she hasn't even met everybody yet….you can come back to visit." She stamped the paper and told me to sign it, so I did. **"yep I knew you would've needed me…I could have gotten us out of that situation…you need to list…" **_"Okay shut up now Sari….I have to find Temari- chan!!"_

"Sakura- San? What are you doing here we're bout to leave?!" "ummm…well actually im gonna be Kazekage's _personal _medic- nin." I tell her in a bored tone. She smiles at me, and shakes her head.. "Sucks to be you, the last one got decapitated!!" she whispers to me. I groan and glare at her "thanks for telling me…that's justttttt great!!" **"well at least you got Temari and Kankuro!! They can help us a bit!!" **_"Yeah that is good…it would suck if he was an only child…(shiver) I think I'll stop thinking now!!"_ "Haruno- san?" I turn around and im face to face with Gaara. "umm…i-i-im sor-r-ry K-k-kazeka-a-age- s-s-sama!! W-what d-do you-u need?" **"Great if he doesn't kill us for doing something wrong…he'll probably kill us for stuttering like Hinata!!" **Gaara just smirks at me and chuckles…wait…he CHUCKLED!! "Haruno…you sound nervous…do I make you nervous." Really it was more of a statement than a question. **"is he toying with us?! Do we entertain him?!" **_"I don't know but he is already making me mad!!" _"Of course not Kazekage- sama!! Did you need something?" He frowned. I gave him my best in- your- face smile.

"Yes actually I was going to tell you that you'll be riding in my carriage (idk what you call it I had a brain fart!!) while Kankuro and Temari ride in their's." My mouth is literally touching the floor. "Haruno- san….you look like a fish." He gently put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so that it closed shut with a barely audible snap. **"Man…he is HOTT!!" **_"Your not kidding…he is smoking!!" _"Sakura- san….why are you blushing?" "umm….it's just sooooo hot out here!! Ha ha ha….-cough-." He shrugs and walks to the carriage. _"Oh Kami- Sama please help me!!"_

**So that's how my day went….-sniffle- I didn't even get to say bye to anyone!! "oh shut up…man I got a whiney outer person macbober." **


	2. Ava meet love

Kat: Yes…My sis is whiney

Kat: Yes…My sis is whiney!! Hahahaha

Sakura: Yeah well…at least I have a brain!! ;p

Kat:…..im not stupid…I am the top ANBU so hahahahaha!!

Karin: come on already…oh and when is my beautiful self gonna be in here?!

Sakura & Kat: YOUR NEVER GONNA BE ON HERE EVA!! I do not own Naruto (sniffle)!!

Kdjajfklsfjdmceij;xjioemvkahmxeojalskdjfmcioexqpexjfaioej,xievneihgaof,jeiiojkdjfioejr

Chapter 2: Ava's Wonderful Freakin Day!!

Shall we re-cap my day now?? Okay lets get this over with….

**1: this Ino chick accidentally dies my hair green!!**

**2: I get in trouble from the Hokage because I seriously injured that Ino chick.**

**3: This Lee guy keeps calling me his Youthful Beautiful Tiger Lilly. **

**4: oh and I don't know anybody here! And my sister left me here to go on a mission…isn't life great!!**

"ummm…Hokage- sama?!" I asked…right now im lost, I don't know anybody here, and this Lee guy wont leave me alone….Oh and did I mention, I used all my money on getting my hair back to normal!! "Yes Ava- San?" "umm…well you see im broke, I don't know where anything is, and I also don't know anyone who lives here!! PLEASE HELP ME!!"** "man and I thought Sakura & Sari were whiney and hopeless!!" **_"Shut up Akari or I will make you!!" _"Ava, did you here me?!" "oh im sorry Hokage- sama…I was thinking of something, what did you say?" " 'sigh' I said im going to get one of my ANBU to take you in until we arrange something, okay?" **"oh great, yeah put me in the hands of someone who has killed many people, yippee!!" **_"dork…we were ANBU and we have killed people remember."_

"Ava if you will please step out of the office while I get someone." "yes Hokage- sama." I bow to her respectfully. "Kakashi- San, will you please bring me Kiba- san…and tell him he has a mission." "yes ma'ma." 13 min. later. "Ava you may come in now." As I come in I see the hottest guy ever… " Ava this is Kiba you will be staying with him until your sister comes back…umm….in 3 years." "WHAT!!" we both yell. "Hokage- sama what do you mean she isn't coming back for 3 years!!" by now I have tears in my eyes. I mean come on I just got reunited with her again after (we are 17) 8 years!! Kiba is just staring at me. "who is your sister? And why are you crying?" " 'sniffle' my sister is Sakura Haruno…and I just reunited with her after 8 years of being separated!!" **"wow I wonder where she is?"** "umm…Hokage- sama…may I ask where she is?" "Ha ha ha…well you see ummm…she is in Suna."

I can tell that my face is as blank as a piece of paper, and it probably will be for awhile. "ummm….Ava- chan, are you okay?" **"answer him he is trying to be nice." **"You sent her to Suna after I just came back to Konaha." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, but I don't care she can deal with it. After that I walked straight out of the Hokage's office out into the streets which were deserted because it started raining, a sign for silent tears. I can hear a voice calling me but my legs wont stop.** "Stop Ava he is trying to Help you…just stop your going to get a cold!!" **I did stop, and when I did I felt something warm wrap around me, I look up to see Kiba looking down at me. When I look down at my torso, I see that he had wrapped me up in his jacket. "I'm sorry." I don't know why I cant look up at him but my eyes are glued to the muddy ground. " 'chuckle' Why? What the Hokage did was kinda harsh and you deserved to react the way you did."

Then he did something I really didn't see, he picked me up and was carrying me towards, what im guessing is, his house. "ummm…Kiba- kun what are you doing?" He smiles down at me and I promise my heart stopped. **"Wow!! He is sooooooo FINE!! Girl he is a keeper!" **" Well im just carrying you to my humble home!"

Akdjfldjflkasjfjeimcie,xjqiorjhxiohtghqurxioeurx,ytuzghoijf,ioweyhogqowihfoighoiwqeh

Kat: wow Kiba is soooooo my knight is shining armor!!

Sakura: yeah….Gaara is mine!! ;)

Gaara & Kiba: oh yeah we good with the ladys!! (high fives each other)

Naruto & Sasuke: but what bout us?! 

All: who cares lol jk ummm you to have each other!!

PLEASE R&R!! YAYZ!!


End file.
